Mirai Nikki Mafia
| image = File:Mirai_nikki.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Future Diary | host = dee | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate =9.16.14 | winningfaction = Goods | roster = #, player #Alexeyy86 #Jay Gold #Mewminator #(L) #Prince marth85 #Slick #Segul #U-ta-gai #Marquessa #Curr3nt #GMaster479 #dd515087 #Benjer3 #Framm18 | first = Framm | last = Mew, L, Marq | mvp = Curr3nt | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Dee based on Mirai Nikki anime. It began on September 16, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in N6 (September 27). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description BADDIES: Gain Majority: Has BTSC and NK #John Bacchus as The Eleventh - The actual creator of the Future Diaries technology. Fused the first Future Diaries together to create his "Watcher Diary". It allows him to peep in the entries of the diaries, even those from Apprentices, which allows him to know exactly what will his enemies do, and how to catch them off-guard, even to plan countermeasures. It is a tablet. Ability: May spy a player each night and learn their abilities. #Reisuke Houjou as The Fifth - The youngest of the twelve diary owners. Ostensibly appearing as a harmless five-year old and a master strategist. The Hyper Vision Diary may reflect his rather impatient and childish behaviour since he's a kid. It is a colouring book. Ability: Voodoo Lady ~ Voodoo Hex. Explanation of voodoo hex = a specific target and a specific word will be chosen during night phase, if the target types the word in the current day phase, he/she will die. Exceptions: Usernames, night, phase, lynch, votes, tally or roster. The word must also be at least 5 letters long.) #Tsubaki Kasugano as The Sixth - The High Priestess and Oracle of the Omekata Religion. Owner of the "Clairvoyance Diary".You have poor eyesight but quite manipulative. People basically love you because of your damsel in distress act which easily leads to lure a person easily. It is a scroll. Ability: Block #Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami as The Seventh (consider as 1 player only) - The Exchange Diaries used by The Seventh Duo. A pair of diaries that tell the future about each other, which allows them great teamwork as they can protect each other, the diaries are weakest when separated. It reflect the mutual love shared by the duo. It is a pair of cellphones. Ability: OTDG - Lynch Frame GOODIES: Last faction standing #Yukiteru Amano as The First (Shares BTSC with Karyuudo) - You are the first Diary Holder and the owner of Random Diary. It gives you the ability to read the details of surroundings, be it present or future. This makes the diary balanced but it won't tell him anything about himself which leaves him open to certain attacks. Also the future on his diary is based on his viewpoint, that means on what he believes is true. It reflects his personality as a reclusive bystander. It is a cellphone. Ability: Messenger: Can send a message to someone every night, however the respondent cannot reply back. #Yuno Gasai as The Second - You are the second Diary Holder and the owner of Yukiteru Diary. It shows her entries related to Yuki on intervals of 10 minutes each. The diary will tell her everything about Yukiteru Amano, but nothing about herself unless it is related to Yuki, therefore when combined with Yuki's Random Diary, the two can make a fearsome combination that covers each other's weaknesses. This diary reflects her obsessive love for Yuki. It is a cellphone. Ability: Because of your obsession, you know who Yuki is and can protect him. He cannot die at night as long as you’re alive. However it doesn’t protect him from day phase. Knows who Yuki is. #Keigo Kurusu as The Fourth - As the Chief inspector of Sakurami City's police force, Kurusu uses his "Criminal Investigation Diary" to predict crimes he will investigate, using it to identify other diary owners. It is a cellphone. Ability: Block #Minene Uryu as The Ninth - Her Future Diary is the Escape Diary which tells her of the escape routes she must take if she's being tracked or losing a fight. Being the longtime terrorist she is, Minene is an expert in mostly any kind of explosives, C4 bombs, grenades, flash grenades, dynamite, etc. It is a cellphone. Ability: May kill a player on night using explosives, use wisely. #Kamado Ueshita as The Eighth - A large woman, Kamado runs the "Mother's Village" orphanage in Sakurami City and has been raising orphans. The least harmful of the twelve Future Diary owners who has no interest in becoming God, but would like to win in order to make the world a better place for children. Uses a Blog Diary. It is a laptop. Ability: Each night, you may save a player from dying. #Karyuudo Tsukishima as The Tenth (Shares BTSC with Yuki) - A lover of dogs, Tsukishima runs a kennel home and breeds dogs, wever, he has also trained them to attack and kill people. His diary is the "Breeder Diary". It is a cellphone. Ability: He can send out dogs to fear player so he can manipulate their votes. Votes x0 - x2. #Yomotsu Hirasaka as The Twelfth - A blind man, Yomotsu is a vigilante who wishes to do good and help out those in need. Following a unique philosophy of justice, Yomotsu dresses in a mask and spandex outfit, and uses his "Justice Diary" to find crime and injustice. It is a recording device. Ability: RID Lynched Save #Aru Akise - Apprentice Diary - He is very intelligent and dreams to be a world famous detective when he gets older. Investigating the connections between Yuki and the diary owners. The Detective Diary, which allows him to read the predictions of other Diary Holders as well as their actions. It is a cellphone. Ability: Faction Spy #Muru Muru - Servant of Deux Ex Machina - A childish individual who seeks nothing more than to have fun with the survival game. Able to manipulate the laws of cause and effect, memory manipulation, other supernatural powers. She has no device. Ability: Can ask a host a yes or no question. Host's Summary The baddies almost had a successful Voodoo Hex if they didn’t change their target on that particular cycle. They had a great start and did well, but things changed near the end. It’s not good if the role spy of your team got an early dead. Mew killing 2 baddies 2 nights in a row ended the game earlier. The thing that gave away who are the (3) baddies are the ones who talk a lot or at least did not care on the 5 letter words. curr3nt was cautious enough to use less than 5 letter as he knows he may be the target because he talks a lot But sometimes I have a hard time understanding the words/sentences so I needed to read it twice Having the secret indy, I was hoping he could at least kill any faction. Yuki was only immune to night kill so he can be lynched or died by voodoo hex. dd515087, being a faction spy is a very important role and also a delicate role, once you outed yourself you’re either be killed next or be block always. I hope you guys had fun. Thanks for playing. curr3nt for MVP because he lead the goodies into winning. Special thanks to Plasmid and Nana for helping me about the secret indy and some other stuff. Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goods *Marq *(L) *curr3nt *Utagai *Mewminator *Benjer *Gmaster *dd515087 *Framm18 Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #Alexeyy86 - Marco & Ai - Killed N5 by Minene Uryu #Jay Gold - Tsubaki Kasugano - Lynched D5 #Mewminator - Minene Uryu #(L) - Karyuudo #Prince marth85 - Reisuke Hojou - Killed N6 by Minene Uryu #Slick - John Bachuss - Lynched D2 #Segul - Takao Hiyama - Lynched D3 #U-ta-gai - Keigu Kurusu - Lynched D4 #Marquessa - Yuki #Curr3nt - Yuno - Killed N6 #GMaster479 - Yomutso Hirasaka - Killed N4 #dd515087 - Aru Akise - Killed N2 #Benjer3 - Kamado Ueshita - Killed N3 #Framm18 - Muru-Muru - Killed N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games